cawfandomcom-20200216-history
J
William Holding (Age unknown) is a CAW Professional Wrestler, better known by his ring name J. 'He currentlly wrestles for HWE ('Homies Wreslting Entertainment). He is the first ever HWE Hall of Famer (class of 05) and was undefeated until Homiemania 2010. J also is a Homies Original HWE Retirement J originally was active in the early years of SvR. Once he went on a dominat winning streak, beating every single Homie, he felt there was no one to challenge him and went into retirement. 2009 Season J returned on the HWE scene at the biggest show of the year, Homiemania. He was front row during the main event, Vegas vs Dani 2 Dope, title for title. He made obscene jestors to Vegas as he walked down the ramp, which Vegas returned. After the choas of the match ended and Vegas lost, J flipped him off, jumped the railing, and gave Vegas a F-5. 2010 Season It was known by the start of this season that J was sick of Vegas' trash talk and decided to come out of retirement. He reappeared on the Raw brand. In his return match he defeated the returning Nizzo with little effort. The following week he defeated Cedric the Dealer quickly as well. After the match J went to demand a title shot from Vince M. Vince informed J he would be in the United States Championship scramble at Homielash. J was enraged he would have to fight for what he felt was a "jobber belt" and stormed out. At Homielash, despite his distaste for the match, J won the United States championship in the scramble match. J then took part in tornoment to determine the new Mr.MITB. In round one his perfect record was blimished by a count out loss to then Unified tag champion Big T. J would not take this loss easily. Before the finals of the tournoment at Homies Judgement, J and MK attacked Big T and TMO on Smackdown to get revenge for their meddling in their business. With this attack, Smackdown GM M granted MK and J a Unified Tag Team title match for the next smackdown. After Big T won the Money in the bank breifcase at the ppv, J entered the ring and delivered a F-5 to him. On the following smackdown, J and MK failed to claim the HWE Unified tag team titles from TNT after J left MK be pinned by TMO. J was then interviewed backstage and questioned why he left MK out there. J said MK was a nobody who didn't desereve his help. As he said these words, MK attacked him from behind. This set these two up for a US title match at Homies Bash. Before their match began at the ppv, Shane McMhaon added ECW's Simon to the match. J lost the US title to MK after MK pinned Simon. With the US title gone, J wanted to move onto bigger and better things. He demanded a World title match. Shane told M about his request and said to send "the wannabe superstar" to his office. Little did he know it was J who asked for it. After threating M, M inserted J into the #1 contenders match between Keene and Red Skull, making the match a triple threat. J won the triple threat and became #1 contender to Dani 2 Dope's WH title at Homieslam. At Homieslam, J won the WH title and ended Dani's 9 month long title reign. As he was celebrating his victory, Big T's music hit. Big T and Natasha walked out, and Big T cashed in his MITB title oppertunity for J's newly won WH title. J was irate as Big T made his way to the ring. After being beaten down by Big T most of the match and kicking out numorus times, J gained second wind after M interfered on his behalf, punching Big T and setting J up for a F-5 for the win. J, bleeding perfusly and badly beaten, survived his first night as WH champion. The following Raw was the HWE Draft. The new WH J was forced to fight new HWE champion Juggalo Joe, per orders of both brands GMs. After Joker interfered to attack Joe, J hit him with a F-5 and gained a draft pick for the Smackdown brand. J then defended his WH title agianst Steve Larkins Junior and TMO at Homie Series. J easily retained the title in this match as TMO and Steve where to concerned attacking each other and not J. J then entered into a fued with old rival Vegas. He and Melly Mel fought Vegas and Mystique in a mixed tag match at Homies Armaggeddon. Melly got DQed after a chair shot to Mystique. J then entered the Homies Rumble, entering at #7. He lasted a good amount of time, but was thrown out. J then switched partners with Vegas from a month ago and had another tag match at Homies Way Out. This time Vegas got DQed by hitting J with a chair. This finally lead to their match at Homiemania. Before the match, J meet Vegas and told him he wouldnt use a single weapon in the Extreme rules match that night, He also told him hed make him tap out, just for fun. J did keep his promise. J and Vegas had a extreme rules match that night for the WH title. After a brutal match, where both men began to bleed essecivlly, J made Vegas tap out. Just as he was celebrating, Smackdown GM M appeared. He offered to turn the match into a 2 out of 3 falls match if Vegas joined the Black Sun Society. Vegas accepted and rolled J up. This made them tied. Mystique then came out and after being double teamed, J was pinned by Vegas. J was no longer undfeated. He now had a loss on his record and now was without the World heavyweight title. 2011 Season J refused to compete under M's jurisdiction at the begining of the season. J finally reappeared during the main event of Homies TLFC. Shocking everyone with his return, he ran down to the ring and attacked Vegas, leaving MK open to win the WH title from Vegas. J then returned to M's Smackdown. He lost a triple threat match against MK and Vegas after MK pinned Vegas. J then took part in a triple threat Hell in a Cell match for the WH title at the Smackdown Not So Well in a Cell PPV. J failed to regain the WH title at the event, being pinned by Vegas. J then fought Juggalo Joe in a interpromotional match at Homies Ragging rights PPV. After trash talking Juggalo Joe and Dani, they double teamed him to get the win for their brand. J then took part in M's Kombat. J was eliminated from the first round when Lucky T pinned him in a match also including Scorpian. At Homieslam, J failed to win the IC title from Crazy Bob after he was chokeslammed through a table. J's luck finally changed at Homies Rumble, where he outlassed the other men in the ring after coming in at #21 and won the rumble match. At the WCW episode following, J interfered in the WH title match contract signing to show they left him out. He was then speared by a vengful Big T. Even though he won the Royale Rumble this season, J was actually the first man eliminated from the 6 man Cell match for the world title, eliminated by Big T of all people. Homiemania Revenge Tour Following Homiemania, J went to Libirty City along with the rest of the HWE roster. J then compteted in a fatal four way match against Juggalo Joe, Ajack, and Rocky Blade. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *HWE United States Champion (1 time) *HWE Hall of Fame (class of 2005) *HWE 2011 Homies Rumble Winner *Undefeated for 5 years Category:CAW Category:HWE